Little Aang Adventures in Slumberland
by Ben10magician
Summary: A boy named Aang is invited to be the playmate of King Arthur of Slumberland's daughter, Katara, and to be the heir to the throne. But things go bad when Dora breaks a promise and unleashes the evil Shredder, and it's all thanks to Charlie B. Barkin and Swiper the Fox! Now she and Aang will have to find a way to save the kingdom from the Shredder before he takes over the world
1. Battle for Slumberland

Chapter 1: Battle for Slumberland

Summary: A little boy named Aang is invited to be the playmate of King Artuhr of Sluberland's daughter, Katara, and to be the heir to the throne. But things go bad when Aang and Dora breaks a promise and unleashes the evil Shredder!

Cast-

Nemo- Avatar Aang (Avatar the Last Airbender art/The-Gaang-After-the-War-91722741)

Princess Camille- Katara (Avatar the Last Airbender; in a bellydancer outfit)

Flip- Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) and Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Extra- Ryan Huffman and Jesse (Kinghuffy2's OC; as Genies)

Icarus- Buster (We're Back; A Dinosaur's Story)

Extra- Momo (Avatar the Last Airbender) Pudgey and Grunge (Mrs. Doubtfire),** and Lindsay (Total Drama Island; as a duck) **

Morpheus: King Arthur (Quest for Camelot)

Extras- ?

Professor Master Splinter (Teenage Murtant Ninja Turtles 2012)

Extra- Leonardo, Ralpheal, Donatello, Michelangelo (TMNT 2012)

Bon Bon- April O'Neil (TMNT 2012)

Extra- Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh; as April's boyfriend)

Flap- Abba (Avatar the Last Airbender)

Teachers- ?

Mom and Dad- ?

Oomps- The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?; as good guys)

The Nightmare King: Shredder (TMNT 2012)

Special Guset- Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico (Dora's Royal Rescue)

As the credits began to roll, a magical and soothing tune was heard and a woman's voice began to sing.

**Fanfiction DOT Net presents**

**A Ben10magician Story**

**Based on 'Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'**

Woman:** Will you meet friends**

**Where your odyssey ends?**

**Will they have spots**

**Or polka dots?**

**Or purple noses?**

**Ooh, whatever you do**

**Please let me dream along with you**

**What kind of dream**

**Will you dream, little Aang?**

**What kind of dream will be yours tonight?**

**Where will you go?**

**Do you know, little Aang?**

**What will you do on your mystic midnight flight?**

**Are you gonna sail on an ocean of rainbows?**

**Or will you glide on a butterfly?**

**And when you land**

**Will it go as you plan, little Aang?**

**Or will the dream you're dreamin' go awry?**

**Oh, little Aang**

**You take the prize**

**All you do is close your eyes and fantasize**

**Kolaidescopical, sterioptical dreams come to you**

**What mesmerasculous magic you do!**

**What dazzling delights will you sight, little Aang?**

**What whimsical world will be yours to view?**

**I'd give a lot, all I've got just to go where you go**

**Oh, little Aang, I wanna be there too**

**Wish I could go to Slumberland with you**

**With you.**

Then as that song was over, another song, an Arabic sounding one was heard in the background as we got a glimpse a far off distant land as the Sun was setting and a a young man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a gray fedora, gray vest, white shirt, gray pants, and black shoes whose name was Once-ler and a bean-shaped orange creature with green eyes, bushy blond mustache and eyebrows to match it; whose name is The Lorax, began treading towards the castle on horseback, with The Once-Ler singing of course.

The Once-Ler: **Oh, we come from a land**

**From a far away place **

**Where the caravan dreamers roam**

**Where it's flat and immense**

**And so good, it's intense**

**It's so crazy, but hey it's home**

**Where the winds from the East**

**And the Sun's from the West**

**And the Sand in the Glass is right**

**Come on down, stop on by**

**Hop a Dragon and fly**

**To another Old Slumberland Night**

**Old Slumberland Nights**

**Like Old Wonderlanc Days**

**More often than not**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways**

**Old Slumberland Nights**

**Meet Old Slumberland Moons**

**A fool off his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there on the dunes!**

As The Once-Ler finished singing, he and The Lorax had finally made it to Slumberlands's Marketplace.

And poor The Lorax was extremely tired and needed to rest as he was carrying a heavy load.

The Once-Ler then slid off his horse and saw that a couple named Chris Thorndyke and Helen were looking at him.

"Ah, hello and good evening to you, Chris and Helen." The Once-Ler said as he bowed towards the young couple.

"Hello, The Once-Ler. The Lorax." Chris Thorndyke said politely as he bowed in respect to the friends of his friends, Hoagie, Stitch, Charlie, Itchy, Nack and Psycho, who were known as the Freelance Police.

"Greetings Once-Ler and the Lorax." Helen said.

"Please, please come closer." The Once-Ler insisted though the camera got in The Once-Ler's face.

"Too close. A little TOO close! There!" The Once-Ler said as the camera got out of his face. "Welcome to Slumberland...Kingdom of Mystery, Enchantment..." He said as he pulled The Lorax towards him uncomfortably.

Then The Once-Ler pulled out a stand and spoke swiftly. "...And the finest merchandise on this side of the River Thames on sale today, come on down! Look at this, yes. Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries."

The Once-Ler said as he tapped the device until it broke. "It will not break, it will not-. Who am I kidding? It broke!" Then The Once-Ler got out a box and said.

"Oh...look at this. I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Slumberland Tuppleware. Listen." The Once-Ler said as he pulled the box open and made a raspberry. "Ah...still good."

"This is going too far, The Once-Ler! Come on, Helen! Let's just forget that The Once-Ler and The Lorax even came here." Chris said as he and Helen were ready to leave.

"Yes, Chris." Helen said as she and her boyfriend walked away from the tree-loving friends.

"Hey Bean-Pole, Chris and Helen are leaving. You gotta think of something quick." The Lorax said.

"Don't worry The Lorax, I have the perfect item to grab their attention." The Once-Ler said as he ran towards them and stopped them in their tracks. "Wait Chris, Helen! Don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare...which is why I think you might wanna take interest in...this." The Once-Ler said as he pulled out a golden colored Lamp.

"A Lamp? The Once-Ler, is this some kind of practical joke?" Helen asked in suspicion.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance, like so many things it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." The Once-Ler said opening the top of the Lamp.

"This isn't funny, The Once-Ler. You're going way too far!" Chris said, ready to give The Once-Ler a knuckle-sandwich.

"This is no ordinary Lamp! It once saved Slumberland from the evil samrui Orakui Saki A.K.A the Shredder and his minions, and changed the course of a certein eplorer girl and her friends, and a young boy's life. A young boy and his friends who, like this Lamp, was more than what they seemed...the Warriors in the Rough. That and me and The Lorax had a part to play in this story." The Once-Ler said getting Chris and Helen's attention.

"Chris, this is a story we should listen to." Helen said with excitement.

"I guess you're right, Helen. What harm is there in listening to a story?" Chris shrugged as he and Helen sat down to listen to The Once-Ler's story.

"You would like to hear the tale?" The Once-Ler asked.

"Sure." Helen and Chris said together as The Once-Ler used the Lamp's magic to tell the tale and the scene changed.

"It began just like this..."

Then the screen blackened with these words...

**Not too long ago, in a galaxy near you...**

Then a certain theme from a certain sci-fi film was played with an opening crawl in the night sky...

**LITTLE AANG**

**ADVENTURES IN Slumberland**

**It is a dark time for the Universe and the Nine Realms, for an invader named Oroku Saki AKA the Shredder has come to conquer all that he sees before him. **

**So far, armed with the powerful Sword of Plun-Darr, he has conquered six of the Nine Realms. Only Asgard, Slumberland and Midgard, or Earth, stand defiant. **

**Led by the wise and strong King Arthur of Slumberland, the Alliance of the Realms is the last line of defense against The Shredder's evil onslaught. **

**But for the Alliance, victory cannot be achieved by force of arms. **

**They hope for a miracle. A miracle that might one day bring freedom to the galaxy...**

After the opening crawl was over, we got a glimpse into the planets of our Solar System as Once-ler narrated.

"It all began when The Shredder and his legions, corrupting the powers of the Bifrost slipped into our Solar System from the dark and evil Realm of Labyrinth and started conquering all the planets he could get his hands on. Jotunheim was the first to fall and soon the galaxy was at The Shredder's mercy."

Then we got a glimpse into Mars, or The Realm of Tamaran, where cities were burned and the Tamaraneans ran for cover from the evil armies of the Shredder.

That's when an evil malicious song was heard.

Chorus: **Shiver my timbers**

**Shiver my soul!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

**There are men whose hearts**

**Are as black as coal!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

As monsters and such trampled across the conquered Realms, a few insignificant aliens and such sang.

The Duck Brothers: **And they sailed their ships 'cross the starlines blue**

**A bloodthirsty Goblin and a cutthroat crew**

Leatherhead: **It's as dark a tale as was ever told**

**Of the lust for power and the love of gold**

Then we got a glimpse into Equestria, the Realm of the Magical Ponies.

The ponies were also running away in terror from The Shredder's armies, which now consisted of Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Ogres, Minotaurs, Dark Elves, Black Dwarves, Frost Giants from Jotunheim and troops whom he had enslaved in his campaigns.

At the head of the armies was Oroku Saki AKA the Shredder himself, who was tall and muscular jabniess, pale tan skin, a mean-look on his face, had one left brown eye wile his right eye red and blinded, wearing a samurai silver armor he wore included razor sharp blade covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands and shins, and had brown pants, black boots, a brown tunic, a belt, a long purple cape, a metal helmet on his head with a trident shaped ornament on top and a metal maske that covered all of his face except for the eyes, and was riding a chariot drawn by four black horses.

Chorus:** Shiver my timbers**

**Shiver my sides!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

**There are hunters as strong**

**As the wind and tides!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

Then four young foals, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sang next.

Nyx, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: **And those monstrous fiends drowned their sins in rum!**

Then a rat named Snaptrap sang next.

Snaptrap: **The Devil himself would have to call them scum!**

Then the Diamond Dogs and Fat Cat's gang started singing.

Diamond Dogs and Fat Cat's Gang:** Every man aboard would have killed his mate**

**For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight!**

Leatherhead: **A piece of eight!**

The Duck Brothers:** A piece of eight!**

Changlings: **A five, six, seven, eight!**

Then the tribes of Buffaloos sang next.

Buffaloos: **Hoola wocka**

**Hoola wocka**

**Something not right**

**Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight**

**Hoola wocka**

**Hoola wocka**

**Sailor men beware**

Rats: **With an army on the land**

**There's murder in the air**

Buffaloos: **Murder in the air**

Then Chief Thunderhooves spoke out.

"One more time now!"

Soon, Shredder and his armies finally reached Slumberland and prepared for battle against the Allied forces.

Chorus: **Shiver my timbers**

**Shiver my bones!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

**There are secrets**

**That sleep with old Davy Jones!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

Shredder then got off of his chariot and walked towards the King of Slumberland, Arthur.

Two snakes began singing, too.

Snakes: **When the main sail's set**

**And the anchor's weighed**

**There's no turning back**

**From any quest that's laid!**

Then a few skeleton heads sang.

Skeleton heads:** And when greed and villainy**

**Roam the galaxy**

**You can bet your boots**

**There'll be treachery!**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Treachery!**

Chorus: **Shiver my timbers**

**Shiver my sails!**

**DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!**

As the song ended soon enough, Shredder came face to face with Arthur.

King Arthur was a tall man with blond hair and a beard. He wore grey and blue tunic, with grey pant.

In his right hand he carried his infamous mighty sword. This was Exaclibur, the sword that had been created by the Lady of the Lake. It was also the very sword that Arthur had pullen out of a stone as a young boy, thus making him king, and the one weapon The Shredder feared.

But Shredder remained calm and confident as he spoke in a Kevin Michael Richardson-like voice.

"Good day for the crows, Arthur." Shredder said slyly.

Arthur refused to be intimidated by the size of The Shredder's army and spoke bluntly.

"Remove your armies from my land."

"I like your land. I think we'll stay. I like your soldiers, too."

"We won't fight for you." Arthur stated in defiance.

"That's what the Mountain Trolls said...and the Saurians...and the Chitauri...now, they all fight for me." The Shredder said, having heard that line before.

"You can't rule the whole Universe, Oroku Saki...it's too big, even for you." Arthur stated, causing the Goblin King to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Well...I don't want to watch another massacre, Arthur. Let's settle this in the old manner; your best fighter...against my best." Shredder stated, not wanting to see anymore bloodshed in the galaxy. "Oh! And for the last thing, it's the Shredder!" Shredder added with a anyonned frown hated being called by his real name.

Arthur didn't have long to think about it, perhaps it was the best way to stop the King of Nightmare Land from ruling the Cosmos.

"And if...my man wins?"

"Then we'll leave Slumberland for good." Shredder promised, though he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Arthur then called out to his army.

"BEN!"

Then out of the Allied forces, which included humans, Elves, Dwarves, and many of the free people of the Realms who escaped from Shredder's wrath, came a young man in his early to mid twenties with short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and clad in black and grey outfit plus a cape and ferdora named Ben10magician AKA B10M or Ben.

In his right hand, he carried a unique looking keyblade called the Wolf's Paws.

Ben called out with a fierce war cry as he raised his sword in the air.

This caused The Shredder to laugh really hard.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. What? A petty common wolf-hafa? That's your best fighter?" Shredder laughed as if it were a practical joke of some kind.

But the look of Arthur's face told the Samrui King that he wasn't joking.

"That 'petty common wolf halfa' as you call him happens to be my grandson-in-law, The Shredder. He's one of the best fighters Slumberland's ever seen."

The Shredder shrugged, as if he did not care.

"Very well then, Arthur. Have it your way. MERLOCK!" Shredder called out, causing a minion and carrying a saber in his hand to come out.

He was an anthro wolf with a grey beard and mustache. He wore a blue hood with a blue robe with some light blue on it, a blue-red cape, blue shoes, and a green gem-like medallion on orange ribbion around his neck

This was Merlock the Magician, The Shredder's slave-master, a sadistic killer and the leader of the wizards who joined up with The Shredder on his campaign.

Soon both warriors came face to face with each other as Merlock taunted Ben by pointing his saber at Ben's face.

"Well, well, well. The legendary Ben10magicain. Once again, it's come down to just you...and me. Now I can take my vengeance...for this." Merlock said cruelly in a Christopher Llyod-like voice as he pointed to his face.

Ben merely laughed.

"Ha. You should be thanking me, Merlock. It appears to be an improvement...to your black-hearted dreams!" Ben snapped at Merlock, whom he had a personal vendetta against.

This caused Merlock to snarl and charge at Ben, who blocked the saber with his sword.

Soon a great fight commenced, causing Shredder to smile with glee.

"Marvelous! A fight!" Shredder cheered evilly.

The fight was intense.

Steel clashed against steel.

Though Ben's moves were swift, constant and disciplined, Merlock's moves were fluid, forceful and unpredictable.

Until at last, Ben ducked under Merlock's saber and pierced Merlock's stomach with the Wolf Paws, causing the malicious masked man to drop his sword.

Ben pulled out the Wolf Paws and aimed it towards Merlock's heart.

"For killing Jennnifer and my family and tearing out my heart, Merlock...I shall do the same to your beating black heart!" Ben said in anger and in vengeance.

Though he was dying, Merlock gave out a laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Stupid wolf halfa, Your family is not dead."

This caught Ben by surprise.

Jennifer Nocturne, his wife and one of Arthur's granddaughters, and his sons Pierre and Justin T. Nocturne, are all still alive?

"What? WHERE ARE THEY?" Ben demanded of Merlock.

"Oh...no. You'll get no answer from me, Ben10magician. But rest assured, I shall send her your regards, the next time I see them." Merlock said before his eyes went closed and he fell to the ground, dead.

Ben was agitated.

He had just learned that Jennifer, Justin and Eve are alive, and now his only source of information was dead.

This was not his day.

Shredder was very angry.

Not only did he lose his chances of conquering Slumberland, but also lost his best warrior.

He snarled at Arthur and made a promise.

"This is not over yet, Arthur. Slumberland and all the Nine Realms will be mine, I promise you that!"

Then he ran back towards his chariot and he and his armies disappeared.

Arthur sighed.

"When will that Samrui ever learn?"

Then he walked towards Ben as if to congratulate him.

"Well done, Ben." Arthur said sincerely.

"Thank you, Arthur...but, there's something we must discuss when we return to the palace." Ben insisted.

"Of course." Arthur agreed.

Whatever it was Ben had to say, it was best that it be said to Arthur and in the palace.

Meanwhile, in a dark and gloomy castle in the Realm of the Nightmare Land. Shredder's voice was heard fuming in anger.

"I WAS THAT CLOSE! SO CLOSE!" Shredder roared in anger.

"But I...tripped...at the finish line, and why? Because I had to settle the galaxy's future over a simple...duel. There must be another way for me to conquer Slumberland and the other Realms without having to fight a battle." The Shredder continued as he began to pace and walk around, looking for ideas of how he could control the galaxy.

"If only I still had my Lamp...then I'd-." Shredder began to say before he stopped himself.

That's when Shredder began to give a wicked and evil smirk on his face.

"Of course! Why didn't I think about that before? All I have to do is...ha ha ha ha...find someone who will find my Lamp...for me, and when they've outlived their purpose...ha ha ha ha...then I will be the ruler of all the Nine Realms. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Now...I most certainly will have to use some...little mortal from Earth. But who?" Shredder asked as he passed his crystal ball, and the true source of his powers, The Dark Crystal.

"I may know of someone who might...fetch the Lamp for you, The Shredder." The Crystal's voice was heard.

"Really? Who?" Shredder asked in anticipation.

"He lives in the city of Old Toon Town, where the Dora and her friends well and he is the perfect candidate."

"Excellent. Find this mortal and show him to me, so that the games can truly begin. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Shredder laughed evilly as thunder crashed around his castle.

One way or another, he would get his hands on the Lamp, and the Nine Realms would be his.

Author's notes: Whew! What a great first chapter.


	2. Meeting and Nightmare

Chapter two: Meeting and Nightmare

That very night, as Shredder made his evil plan to reobtain his lost Lamp, back in Slumberland, the Allied Council began to talk as to what they would do about Shredder.

Among the Council were Ben, and the rest of the Arthur's family and advisors, including the rat.

The rat was a 6-foot-tall humanoid aged rat with black and brown fur, orange eyes, peach-colored nose, inne ears, hands, feet, and tail, had white muzzle with a long goatiee and bushy eyebrows, had bandage wrapped around his arms, and wore a crimson short-sleeved robe and brown belt. His name is Master Splinter.

"Arthur, you cannot be serious! You're the King of Slumberland. If you step down now, Shredder will view this as his opportunity to conquer the rest of the Nine Realms." Saskue said.

"I know, Saskue...but I'm not as young as I used to be. And...tradition dictates that my throne must pass to a male heir."

"You speak the truth, Arthur. However, as far as I am concerned...you have no male heir to the throne." Naruto pointed out.

"Well, what about me, Arthur? I could be the next King." Sokka insisted.

"Sokka...I know that you'd do anything to protect Slumberland from Shredder's evil dream, but...the people of Slumberland would only see you as an opportunist." Arthur explained.

"Daddy...I can't let you do this. Without you, the Alliance and Slumberland will crumble and Shredder will have already obtained his victory." Sakura, Naruto's girlfirend, said worriedly for her father.

"Which is also why...Katara must...choose a husband from many of the royal suitors I have sent to come to Slumberland." Arthur insisted.

"What if that fails then, Arthur? So far, all the suitors who've tried to win Katara's hand have...well, been booted out on the first day. All of them...cocky, arrogant, selfish and vain. No offense, Saskue." Splinter said to Arthur, and to Saskue regarding the last part.

However Saskue just chuckled at that comment.

"No harm done, Splinter. Besides, I'm not that kind of man anymore." Saskure said reassuringly.

"Well, Splinter...Arthur, Splinter does have a point. Katara may not love any of the suitors you sent out for. Wasn't there another plan in which a situation like this occurred?" Robin Hood asked in concern.

This caught everyone's attention.

Arthur thought about it and spoke.

"Yes, there was, Robin. That plan was for me to find...a sole heir to the throne; one who is...pure of heart and has great courage. But I didn't think it would work because I didn't believe the situation was that dire."

"Then it's settled Arthur. We gotta find a sole heir to the throne of Slumberland. It's the only way that we can stop Shredder." Jacobyel AKA Jacob, Ben's best friend (who's more like a brother to him) insisted.

"So...it seems we are all in agreement as to what must be done, right?" Arthur asked, causing all of them to nod their heads in agreement.

"And I might also suggest that the Dora the Explorer and her friends Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico be summoned to Slumberland to aid in Shredder's defeat." Xemas1992 suggested, much to the shock and disdain of TLSoulDude and The Author Fighters.

"What? Colonel Fury, we cannot allow those Dora and her friends here in Slumberland. They are too irresponsible." TL argued.

"I agree with you, TL. The last time Dora and her friends were in Asgard, Benny nearly ate all the food supplies. I nearly starved to death for a week." Jussonic agreed.

"Not to mention, their fox friend Swiper called me a tights-wearing froo-froo man behind my back; whatever that means." Ethan Tidwell AKA Batthan said.

"And they also called me and my brother Jack Bone-heads." Skullgal94 said.

Detective88 aka Raina, however, had a different opinion.

"Much as I'd like to agree with you, but Xem's right. Dora and her friends are the only ones from Earth, aside from us, who have experienced the troubles of the Nine Realms, from Blackfire to Crud and other malicious beings from the other Realms." Raina said.

"You're right, Raina. We may have no choice, but to allow Dora and her friends to come to Slumberland." Cedric Diggory, Raina's boyfriend, agreed.

"He has a point, Your Majesty. We don't have much of a choice. We need to find that sole heir and bring Dora and her friends." Itchy Itchiford stated.

"Very well then. It is decided. Tonight, I shall find a sole heir to the throne...and Colonel Fury, you phone in Dora and her friends." Arthur said.

"Of course, Arthur." em said as he got out his cellphone to call in the Commissioner, Mickey Mouse.

Little did they all know was that Shredder was looking at the whole thing from the Dark Crystal.

"A sole...heir? To the throne of Slumberland? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Arthur. You have no idea as to what will hit you...because I...have quite the surprise waiting for you." Shredder laughed as a new image appeared.

It was a small bedroom in the town of Old Toon Town.

Laying in a Queen-sized bed was a young boy of about 11 or so, with well-built body, grey eyes, pale skin, dark brown hair and blue arrow tattoos on his forehead and body, and wearing wears red and yellow short-sleeved robe-like shirt, orange pants and brown boots.

His name was Avatar Aang, the last Airbender and the Avatar of the Four Eliments., and he had no idea of the destiny that would be laid before him one day.

Shredder chuckled a bit as he saw Aang resting peacefully.

"Sleep well, little Aang. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Because...soon your peaceful dream...will turn into what I'd love to call...a glorious nightmare. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Shredder laughed with a mischievous grin.

Inside Aang's room, there were lots of models of planes, trains, blimps...even spaceships from Star Wars.

As Aang slept peacefully, something odd happened.

His bed started floating in the air and out of his home.

Little did anyone know was that Shredder was actually pulling all of that magic.

Then he turned to the audience and explained.

"I...kind of like to make my...victims think that they are in a peaceful state when they dream, but that's also...when the fun truly begins. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Shredder laughed evilly as he continued to work his magic on Aang's bed.

As the bed flew, Aang kept sleeping.

That is until an owl named Archimedes started hooting.

That's when Aang woke up and realized where he was as he looked down at the city below.

"This can't be...can it?" Aang asked, not believing his own two eyes.

Then he saw his reflection in a puddle and gasped.

"It is...I'm really flying." Aang said in excitement.

"Though it kinda reminds me of a dream that I had of my parents when they started dating. But me, actually flying? This is amazing."

Aang flew in his bed across the city and into the dark clouds, knowing that this was too good to be true.

This all had to be a wonderful dream for Aang.

Little did he know was that Shredder was watching with interest.

As Aang looked up at the glowing moon, he smirked.

"This is fantastic."

Then Aang did some crazy twists and turns as he flew across the sky.

This was all going perfectly cool...until he reached a wormhole in the clouds.

"Yes...perfect." Shredder smirked evilly.

Now was the time for Shredder to unleash the full potential of his evil magic.

The clouds then cleared for Aang as he got a glimpse of a few buildings that were worn down and ancient.

"What kind of city is this?" Aang asked in concern.

His dream was suddenly turning into a nightmare, unaware that this was the influence of Shredder.

Until he saw a clock tower straight ahead of him.

The time seemed like it was 1:05, until the little hand went towards 1:15.

This caused Aang's bed to drop quickly, though the boy held on to the mattress.

Once he got back on the bed, Aang thought he was safe, right?

Wrong-o!

The clock then changed hands from 4:15 to 4:25, causing the bed to drop down quickly.

Aang screamed in terror as he and the bed fell through the clouds.

Then Aang was seen falling with his bed over some train tracks.

Strange, wasn't it?

Then a loud sound was heard as Aang turned to see a black train right behind him.

Aang did all that he could to keep his flying bed from being destroyed by the train.

Until at last, he came towards a dead end in the railroad and pulled at the edge of his bed.

The bed was able to make it through the dead end and flew over a large lake.

The train however, hit the dead end and it fell and sank into the lake.

Thinking it was all over, Aang wiped his head and sighed in relief.

Or...so he thought.

Out of the lake, smoke arose from under the bed.

The train had not fully sunk at all.

It arose for the lake and crashed into the bed, destroying it and hurling Aang onto the pier.

The train was-a comin' for him. Ready or not.

Aang ran as fast as his legs could carry him as the train came after him, destroying the pier in the process.

Where was he running to?

Well, it was to his house, where hopefully he could warn his parents of the danger.

Once he got to the door and got inside, he slammed the door shut behind him and cried out to his mother, Jasmine.

"Mom! We gotta get out of the house!"

But as it appeared, Arielwas merely...cooking and NOT paying attention or even caring to hear her son's voice.

Aang opened the door slightly, only to be greeted by the train.

Then he closed the door again...hard and held his arms out to keep the train from barging into the house.

"Mom! Mom!" Aang cried out, but it was all in vain, for Arielseemed to continue cooking.

"Now this is my favorite part of all nightmares..." Shredder smirked evilly as the train nearly burst its way in.

"Sudden...death!"

Once the train came in, Aang was hurled away as if it were the end.

However, Aang was next seen turning on his sheets and landing on the floor.

His eyes were open, so...he got up just in time and saw that his train was next to him as he picked it up.

"Whew! It was just a dream." Aang sighed in relief.

After all, it seemed that with each...'midnight snack' he snuck before he went to bed, he always had nightmares.

His mother had to remind him again and again about his promise of NOT sneaking any more of her pies.

But he couldn't help himself.

After all, a growing boy had to eat, don't you agree?

He never learned to keep true to his promises.

"Aang, are you all right?" Ariel called from downstairs in concern.

"Having bad dreams, Aang?" Aang's father, Eric, said in equal concern.

"Oh, Aang...have you been sneaking pies again?"

Aang sighed and groaned.

For you see, Eric and Ariel...wanted Aang to have a normal life and could not bring themselves to tell their son the real truth about who they were and how they met, also not wanting Aang to make the same mistakes that Ariel made when she met and fell in love with Eric.

The only two other people, if you could call them people, who were aware of Eric and Jasmine's past were their old friends, Sabastin the Crab and Scuttle the seagull, who they brought from Anartica to live with them.

So...in Old Toon Town, Eric, Ariel, and Aang were known as the...Ababwa family.

Under oath, Sabastian and Scuttle promised NEVER...and I mean, never ever, tell Aang the real truth about his parents...unless it was necessary.

So far, it hadn't been.

And so, Aang was ignorant of his parents' past lives and such.

But Aang was still a little boy, with a lot of traits in common with both his parents.

Like his father's friend Aladdin, he was crafty, cunning and swift, but ike Eric, Aang had a generous heart.

And like his mother and her friend Jasmine, he was...stubborn...a bit and strong-willed.

And all of these traits were useful, because Old Toon Town was home to Aang's hometown heroes, Dora the Eplorer and her friends.

But I'll get to that in the next chapter.

While Aang looked up in concern, he had no idea that this was merely the beginning of what would be the greatest adventure of his young life.

Author's notes: Whew! Man I thought I'd never get this chapter over with. But now I have. We've been introduced to Aang and we got to see how...Arthur came up with the idea of trying to find a sole heir to the throne. In the next chapter, I promise, Aang's friends, Sabastian, Scuttle, Buster the bird, Momo the flying lemur, Caldren the Fox, Pudgey the parakeet, Grunge the cat, and Lindsay the duck come into the picture as well as the circus, a chase scene and song from Eric, featuring Captain Swackhammer and his pirates, meeting with Dora and friends, and so on and so forth, along with an invitation to Slumberland and such.


End file.
